1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile transfer station which receives and treats bulk materials and which includes a conveyor and a feeder device located on at least one side of the conveyor, the feeder device including a box compartment which can receive bulk materials to be treated and which can tilt relative to the conveyor to deposit the bulk materials onto the conveyor.
2. The Prior Art
A mobile transfer station of the noted type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,674. This mobile transfer station includes a conveyor which is driven by two hydraulic motors, a feeder device which receives and then deposits bulk materials onto the conveyor, a crusher mechanism for crushing the bulk materials which are conveyed thereto by the conveyor, a connecting trough for discharging the crushed bulk materials onto a separate removal conveyor, and an optional control compartment. The feeder device includes a support structure adjacent to one side of the conveyor, a box compartment which is mounted on the support structure to be pivotable about an axis which extends in parallel with the conveyor, and a lifting cylinder for tilting the box compartment relative to the conveyor. When the box compartment is in a non-tilted (horizontal) position, a dump truck can deposit the bulk materials to be treated therein. Thereafter, the lifting cylinder can be pressurized to lift the box compartment and tilt it relative to the conveyor so that the bulk materials therein will slide onto the conveyor located diagonally therebelow. The lifting cylinder can then be depressurized to cause the box compartment to return to its non-tilted (horizontal) position. A stationary wall can be located on the opposite side of the conveyor relative to the noted box compartment.